Taking In A Stranger
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: Heading home after a fight with her mom. Kagome meets a young man that had been badly beaten. His name ,Inuyasha. Now staying at her place strange things happen. Are they on purpase or accident?
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: I'll only do this for the first chapter of any of the stories I write. I don't own Inuyasha. All songs and new characters are mine unless I put a disclaimer up to say other wise. If you want to use them please ask cause I made them which means they belong to me and if I let you use it then please say that I'm the owner.  
  
A/N: Hi. When reviewing I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Lol Sorry. I've always wanted to do that ^_^ The only thing I don't want is to get complaints about my spelling. Just to let you know this is an A.U. and the characters are OOC, there will also be a lemon in future chapters but I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Oh ya I almost forgot this might be the longest chapter in the story but I'm not sure yet. Well I guess you would like to get on with the story so I'll let you continue. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Feh" = speaking  
  
'Feh' = thinking  
  
(Feh) = me saying something  
  
*Feh* = an action happening while someone's speaking or something like that  
  
~*~*~* = Scene or POV change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Part1: The Vision  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RI...  
  
"Moshi, Moshi. Higurashi Kagome speaking."  
  
"Hi nee-san. I called to tell you I'll be at mom's for the summer and wanted to know if you wanted to go to a restaurant?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. I would love that a lot. So how was your first year in collage in Canada?"  
  
"It was great. I have the top grades in all of my classes and Rin was there too."  
  
"Rin?? Our cousin Rin? That Rin?"  
  
"Yes. We're both in the same classes and all that. So how's the farm?"  
  
"It's busy but that's alright. Oh I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Kagome turns around to finish making her dinner for herself before putting her livestock away. Tonight she made her favorite: Chicken Karage and Miso Soup and to drink Iced Cappuccino (That's actually my favorite food to eat ^-^)  
  
It was now 8 pm and it was starting to get dark outside. Heaving a sigh Kagome went out and first put the cows in their barn. Luck for her, chickens instinctively go into their coop when the sun starts to set and she just had to close the door so no wild animal could get to them. She finally got to her horses, all 111 of them and when she was done there she went into the house.  
  
'Finally,' she thought collapsing onto her bed like a 1-ton rock. 'I better sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day.'  
  
After thinking this she was out like a candle...(...umm...o.O.I mean light)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(The next day: Afternoon)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dirty from weeding Kagome trudges off to take a nice warm, relaxing shower before she gets to leave for her mom's.  
  
It was now 4:53 pm and Kagome still couldn't choose what to wear. The red and yellow Stripped tube top and a mini black skirt or a blue tight hip jeans and a jean jacket with the same tube top. After another 17 minutes she finally chose the jeans and a pair of runners as well as having her hair down. By now it was 5:22. "Aiya (sp?). I'm going to be late," screamed Kagome racing to her pick-up truck. Speeding down her driveway and the highway at 130 km/h till she reached the outskirts of the town her mom lived in and reverted to the speed limit. It was now 5:52 and Kagome was still 10 minutes away. Grabbing her cell phone, Kagome dialed her brothers cell number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(At Higurashi Alenna's house)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ring Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello Higurashi Souta speaking."  
  
"Hay Souta, it's me. I'm ganna be a little late"  
  
"Oh that's alright sis. How long till you're here?"  
  
"Maybe 6 more minutes. So where are we going to go for dinner?"  
  
"I was thinking about that new restaurant called 'The Pantry'. And then we'll rent some movies. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Turning off his cell, Souta grabs his wallet and car keys.  
  
'Boy. It's been a long time since I've seen my sis. I wonder if she's changed. Most likely she has. I wonder if I should tell her the good news now or when 'she' gets here. Hmm. I think later is better' he thought.  
  
Just then he heard a car drive up.  
  
"Bye mom. Kagome's here."  
  
"Oh. All right sweetie. Have a fun time with your sister and be good. Oh and when will you tell her that you're engaged to Kanna?"  
  
"Not till Kanna gets here next week mom. So please don't tell her. Okay?"  
  
"Don't worry. Not a peep from my mouth. I promise."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
With that Souta raced to and opened the door to a startled Kagome.  
  
"Oh my gosh Souta. You've changed so much in the past year."  
  
"You too sis."  
  
Kagome stared at her younger brother. He was now a head taller then her. About 6'4". His un-kept black hair went just below his ears. His mud brown eyes were more radiant then it had ever been and he was WAY more muscular and tan. 'He sure looks more handsome then he did before. Hmmm.I wonder! He must have found the girl of his dreams or something. I'll have to wait till he tells me before I say a thing though.' "Well.we should go now. Where's the restaurant?"  
  
"Two blocks past the old shrine."  
  
"Ok. We'll take my car. Now come." Twenty minutes later they were in front of 'The Pantry' and sitting down, looking at the menu.  
  
'Hmm.the bacon cheddar burger sounds good. I'll have that,' Kagome thought when the waitress came up and asked what they would like to drink.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and my brother will have a Coca cola."  
  
When the waitress left Souta asked, "So sis how has things been going? Have you found a boyfriend yet? Or have you been to busy working on that farm of yours?"  
  
Blushing Kagome stammered out, "N-no. I don't have a boyfriend yet and things are going well on the farm. And what do you mean on that last question?"  
  
Before Souta could explain, the waitress came with their drinks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"Are you ready to order yet?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like the bacon cheddar burger with only bacon, cheese, and meat on it and can you make sure the fries are crunchy? Please and thank you."  
  
"Sure, and you sir?"  
  
"I'd like the big bowl of sea food chowder, please and thank you."  
  
They waited for their food in a comfortable silence and dug in when it arrived.  
  
"So Souta how was your first year in collage? What's it like in Canada? It must have been good cause your soo.umm O.o more lively some how."  
  
Sweat dropping Souta thinks, 'Oh no she suspects.' "Oh well it was ok. I did quite well and Canada's wonderful. It has less cars then here and the foods delouses."  
  
"Hmm.sounds fun. I'm happy for you. Come on lets pay the bill and go get the movies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(25 minutes later)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now 6:42 and they were at their mom's house popping in the video 'Save The Last Dance'. Their mom, Alenna was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. 'It's so nice to have both my kids here with me,' she thought. 'How I wish you were here my love. Oh Dave.why did you have to be driving that night?' She sighed, remembering that Christmas morning all those 18 years ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
It was Christmas morning and her husband still wasn't home from work yet and a 4-year-old Kagome and 2-year-old Souta were cranky because their mom wouldn't let them open their gifts till their dad got back. It was now 11:40 am and still there was no sign of Dave.  
  
'I'm so going to hurt him when he gets back for making us worry,' Alenna steamed in her head.  
  
"Ok sweet hearts you can open your presents now."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"BAY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Some 32 minutes and 21 presents apiece later)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"I'll get it," yelled the young Kagome. When she opened the door it wasn't her father like she thought it would be but a man and woman in cop outfits.  
  
"Yes? What would you like?"  
  
"Is your mom home sweetie?" cooed the lady, bending down to Kagome's height.  
  
"Yes. Would you like me to go get her?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"MOM," she yelled, running to the living room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A man and a woman want to see you mom."  
  
"Thank you sweet heart. Can you look after your brother for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that Alenna walked to the front door wondering what someone would want on Christmas. The people she saw at the door sent a shiver down her spine and ice through her blood. 'Why are cops here? No it can't be.'  
  
Stuttering and with a quiver in her voice she asked, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Can we talk to you? It's about your husband"  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
She led them to the living room, asking Kagome to take her brother up stairs and to stay there till she said they could come down, before sitting down and motioning for the officers to follow suit.  
  
"What do you have to say about Dave?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but your husband is dead."  
  
Alenna gasped thinking, 'Th-this has to be.be a joke, right?' but then it sunk in. No one was mean enough to joke about something like this. She finally broke down into tears. "No. Dave. He can't be dead." She began to rock back and force, sobs racking through her petite body. She felt a hand on her back trying to comfort her but nothing could except seeing her Dave coming through the front door, saying it was all a prank. When there were no more tears she crocked out in a strained voice, "How did it happen?"  
  
"A drunk driver hit him. He died instantly."  
  
"How am I to tell my kids? They're so young and won't understand. They'll ask after him till they're old enough to understand. My poor babies. My Dave. Why?" She broke down again, crying her eyes out. After about 10 minutes her eyes were dry but her body racked with sobs.  
  
"We're very sorry ma'am about your lose and on such a special occasion too. We must leave though. Will you be alright?" the man asked.  
  
"I-I th-think so," Alenna crocked out in a cracked voice.  
  
From the top of the stairs Kagome and Souta heard everything. Kagome had tears on her pale rosy checks, squeezing her brother to her. Even though Souta didn't fully understand what was wrong he had a good guess and was also teary eyed.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Alenna had tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. 'I still can't believe I was able to survive. Maybe it was because I had to stay strong for my kids,' she wondered. All of a sudden Alenna became dizzy and lightheaded. 'Oh no. Not another vision,' she thought before going into a trance.  
  
(Vision)  
A young woman looking at a car clock that said 1:35 am. A lone car was driving down a road. Then it stopped in front of a lamppost. The young woman stepped out. She picked up something that looked heavy. Next came a scene of Kagome's farm. Kagome and a stranger were helping to teach some young kids how to horse back ride. Then Souta and a white haired young woman, she guessed was Kanna, walking down Kagome's driveway. Next came a scene of one of Kagome's barns fire, and some of the animals ran out of it. The stranger from before, a young man, running to the door and going in. In the next scene was of Kagome running into the forest with tears in her eyes. The next scene shocked poor Alenna so much she nearly fainted. The stranger and her daughter were tangled in one another's arms having sex and then he bite her.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Finally it was done. Alenna was shaking so badly you would have thought she needed to puck. She looked at the clock at the other end of the kitchen. It was now 12:50 am. 'If what I saw was right then the first will be in more then half an hour and tonight. I-I must make her leave now,' Alenna thought. 'Something tells me that what I saw was more then important. And that last one. Was she forced?' The scene flashed once more in front of her eyes and she looked at her daughter's face. 'No. I can see the joy and happiness that can only be there if you love a person. I can't skirt that from my daughter. She deserves love and happiness and anyways he has a great arse.' With her mind made up Alenna walked to the tv room. Kagome and Souta were watching 'What A Girl Wants' and were laughing about something that happened.  
  
'Oh Kagome I hope you forgive me later,' was the last thing she thought before.  
  
"KAGOME. I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW."  
  
"WHAT?? WHY?"  
  
"Don't question me. I want you out now. Come back in two days or something."  
  
"Mom you know I can't. I'm teaching kids to horseback ride for a whole month"  
  
"I'm sorry but you need to go now. Trust me. It's for your best interest."  
  
"Fine then. Souta call if you want to come over any time ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
With that Kagome got her stuff and left. Looking at the clock Alenna saw that it was a couple of seconds till 12:55 am. Heaving a relieved sigh she sat beside her son on the couch.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why did you make her leave?"  
  
"*sigh* I had another vision."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm not positive but it had something to do with her finding something tonight."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Not sure but it looked like a young man."  
  
Souta starred at his mom. 'A young man. Will my sis finally find the man of her dreams? Is that why mom made Kagome leave so forcefully? I hope so. What exactly is it she saw? What's she not telling me?' Souta thought.  
  
Looking to the door Alenna thought to herself, 'Oh Kagome. I hope I did the right thing and you do find love.'  
  
A/N wow that took me forever to type. I have been working on it for months now. well I hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Taking In A Stranger

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. A lot has been going on in my life at the moment, both good and bad. And don't worry I'll be working on the lemon for Do You Love Me? As soon as I get this chapter out for all of you who have waited patiently for it. Well let get on with the chapter ^_~  
  
Chapter 1: Taking In A Stranger  
  
Darkness blanketed the road in front of her, except for where the truck's headlights shone. There were light posts every 5km on both sides of the road. She had just left her mom's house and was now heading home to her small farm.  
  
'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'And I have a headache. What time is it?' She looked at the clock with a groan. It was 1:35 am. 'I have to wake at 6 to feed the animals,' she thought angrily. The argument she and her mom had had before she left was still fresh on her mind.  
  
She had gone to her mother's to visit her younger brother Souta, who had come back after his first year in a Canadian Collage. They had ate a lovely dinner, talked a bit about what had happened throughout the year, and rented some movies. In the middle of 'What A Girl Wants' her mom starts to yell for her to leave. So she told her that she'd leave when she wants to because she won't be able to see Souta for a month since she was sup post to be teaching ridding lessons. So they argued a bit and finally frustrated she finally gave in and left.  
  
She sighed at the memory of it. 'Mom must have had a very good reason 'cause she usually would never think to ask me to leave my brother till I was good and ready too. So why did she not just tell me?'  
  
She was now 10 minutes from her home when something under the next lamppost caught her eye. The something was slouched and was stumbling. As she got nearer she noticed the something was a person. The person suddenly collapsed right under the lamppost. She pulled over to see if she could help. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
The persons face was bruised, cut, and so bloody that you couldn't tell weather the person was male or female. Its clothes were tattered and torn, stained with dried blood. 'Oh my goodness,' she thought. 'I must bring her home.'  
  
She assumed it was a woman since she had long hair that was butt length that was silver, at least from what she could see through all the blood. She grunted when she hauled the person upon her shoulder. The person was very heavy. She loaded the person into her car and drove as quickly as she could back home. 'So this is why mom wanted me to go home,' she thought. 'She had told me once that she sees what will come in the future.'  
  
When they arrived at her house she took the stranger to her spare bedroom and got the first aid kit, a towel, some clean clothes for the stranger to wear once she got the blood off of her, and made some miso soup and Earl Gray tea.  
  
She then went to check on the guest, she was still asleep, so she started to mop off all the dried blood and disinfect the cuts on the persons face. What she found under it all was not what she expected.  
  
"No, I can't believe it," she said in a whisper. She slowly pealed off the person's shirt so she could clean the rest of the person up and then get her into some fresh clothes. Her suspicion was correct. 'She' was a 'He'. She couldn't believe how muscular his arms and chest were. He had nice strong broad shoulders, a tight stomach with very fine abbes. She felt her face heat up 10 folds when she saw this., but she had to clean his chest, arms, and then legs after she took his pants off.  
  
When his pants were about off she heard a groan escape the young man's swollen lips. Then he slowly opened his eyes and covered them with his arm. He groaned again and in a hoarse voice asked, "Where am I? What happened?" then he noticed some ones warm delicate fingers on his legs. He sat up quickly making himself lightheaded and looked at the now very red faced young woman. "Who are you? And why are you taking my pants off?" he yelled.  
  
He saw her get a really nervous look on her face while trying to answer his questions. "I-I'm Kagome. Um..uh..I was j-just trying to change your clothes and cl-clean your wounds. And y-your at my farm. I saw you collapse while I was driving home so I br-brought you here," she said feeling light she would faint from embarrassment.  
  
He watched with a small smile of amusement, as the woman, Kagome tried to explain. She looked up at his big sunshine golden eyes and for a moment she lost herself in their beautiful depth, then she remembered that she still had her hands on his legs and blushed even harder and then took her hands off him so she could grab the blood stained towel to clean him up more.  
  
"Could you pull your pants down so I can clean the rest of the blood off so you can change into these," she whispered handing him some louse jeans and a black t-shirt. He slowly got up, because he was still in pain, and took his pants off the rest of the way. When he turned back he saw that she had been staring at his tight muscled arse and that she was blushing every shade of red known to man.  
  
He started to chuckle which brought her back to Earth and she turned her head away in embarrassment. He took the wet towel from her hand and started to clean his legs so as not to embarrass her more.  
  
Hi finished cleaning himself and was about to change when she asked, "What's your name. You know mine but I don't know yours."  
  
"Mine is Inuyasha. I would like to thank you for helping me." She then heard a grumble from Inuyasha's stomach and she giggled.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to ask if you were hungry. I made some miso soup and Earl Gray tea so they'll be easy for you to eat. So would you like some?" she asked.  
  
He laughed but stopped quickly 'cause it hurt and said, "Yes that would be nice. So do you live here by yourself or do you have someone special?"  
  
Kagome blushed and whispered an embarrassed, " No. I live by myself and I don't have anyone. Why, are you interested?"  
  
"No way. Why would I want someone as ugly as you? You're nothing special," he said in a surprised/shocked voice.  
  
Kagome was so shocked that it took a while for what he said to sink in and when it finally did Inuyasha saw 'Death' himself reflecting from her scrum shish chocolate brown eyes. He knew that if looks could kill he would of died affinity plus one times for each second he was looking into their beautiful angry depth. He backed away as far as the bed would let him go and he started to whimper from fear and pain from when he had moved. Just when he thought she was about to yell, she leaned forward with an awed expression.  
  
Kagome had noticed something flatten on top of his head and wanted to see what it was. So she leaned forward and what she saw was the cutes triangle dog-ears she had ever seen. So cute that even dogs would be jealous of them. From what she could see through the blood they were silver like his hair and pink inside.  
  
'Awwww. Their sooooo adorable. I just want to rub them,' she thought. So she stretched her right hand out and rubbed his left ear.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't expected this and growled a dog like purr. When he heard some giggling he snapped out of it and yelled, "What are you giggling at?"  
  
Trying to talk through her giggle fit she got out, " That *laughing now* was soooo *snorts* cute. You *falls on back rolling around holding her stomach* were *coughing and laughing at same time* purring like *gasps from breath* a cat." She then broke down into hysterical laughter again.  
  
"I do not purr. And stop that laughing it's hurting my sensitive ears," ha angrily growled at Kagome, covering his aching ears with his hands.  
  
She quickly stopped and purred, "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt those beautiful ears you have? But you should of heard yourself purring like a content kitty-cat." She smiled watching him turn red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
'He is so handsome with that expression on his face even though I can't see that well over the bruises,' she thought looking at his face. Then, right before her eyes she sees the cuts slowly start to heal and disappear.  
  
She stared, mouth agape, as his face was slowly, little by little, showing through. He had black arched eyebrows, nice tanned skin, and 'begging-to-be- kissed' lips. When he saw Kagome looking at his lips he smirked and she noticed that he had dog sized canine teeth. Blushing she looked down at his hands and noticed he had perfectly razor sharp nails that looked like claws.  
  
Then everything clicked. She gasped. "You're a demon," she whispered.  
  
"So you finally noticed. I'm actually a half-demon. My dad was a demon but my mom was a human," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where are they now, your mom and dad?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's alright. It happened when I was 5."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23. And how about you? Where's your family?"  
  
"My mom is alive as well as my brother but my dad died when I was 4. I'm 22 now. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. What exactly is this place?"  
  
"It's a horse ranch but I also have cows and chickens. Why don't you get some sleep? I have to wake early to look after the animals and get ready to teach some kids horseback ridding. Well goodnight. Oh if you need to go to the bathroom it's over there." Kagome pointed across from the bed to an open door. "Well sleep tight. I'll make some eggs in the morning for you to have and I'll bring your dinner in a moment."  
  
Walking across the room tot eh door that leads to the hall Kagome turned off the light and closed that door.  
  
If you looked in the darkness of the room, all you could have seen was a pair of golden eyes, shining with lust in them.  
  
A/N: so what did you think? I hoped you all liked. I'll try to do the lemon for DYLM? As soon as possible but lots of things are happening in my life right now so I promise nothing. 


End file.
